


"So... Stiles, right?"

by morephan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Lydia Martin Friendship, Derek-centric, Lydia-centric, Stydia, derek ships stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morephan/pseuds/morephan
Summary: LOOK. no one EVER writes about a Lydia/Derek friendship so here i am. i do a lil bit of multishipping sterek, but don't be fooled. this fic is pretty much all stydia. derek & lydia remember stiles, but the others haven't yet. awkward at first, but eventually it's more of a comfort fic, imo. but whatever - hope you enjoy! ALSO THIS IS SOOOOO SHORT I JUST HAD TO WRITE IT





	

"So... Stiles, right?"

No one had ever commented on Derek Hale's awkward personality, probably because they were terrified of being on his bad side, but he certainly had one. Behind all of the rough and tough mystical bad boy material, he was just so awkward. In the charming way, Lydia thought. Small talk here and there when they couldn't really figure out what else to talk about. Derek never knew what else to talk about other than strategies to staying alive. 

"What about him? St-Stiles. I mean."

No one had ever commented on Lydia Martin's awkward personality, probably because they were terrified of being on her bad side, but she certainly had one. They had more in common than both were willing to admit, Lydia and Derek, but it was there and Stiles certainly picked up on it. It was a good thing he actually wasn't at the loft for this particular conversation, considering it was mostly about him. 

"Well... I mean, not to make you feel weird or anything, but I'm pretty sure you guys are dating now, right?"

Lydia nearly spit out the water she had been calmly drinking. No, she and Stiles were certainly not dating now. Although, it was a concept she had considered plenty of times previous. It just... wasn't an option, she guessed. Not anymore. Not unless... 

Derek looked incredibly uncomfortable, and the air was suddenly filled with plenty of tension. He popped his lips and went back to flipping through pages of his family's supernatural records, trying to find anything he could on banshees and the Martin family. It had to be here somewhere. 

"Uh... well. I mean. I guess not, but well. Never mind. But don't you think that maybe there's been this unspoken... never mind... You and Stiles were... friends, right?"

"Unfortunately," Derek said within a split second, not looking up from the book pages. Lydia chuckled, which made the situation that much more uncomfortable because, quite frankly, Derek wasn't joking. 

"Okay, then. Well, I guess you know how Stiles and Malia dated. And then you left, but, well. I guess when they broke up... I realized that I had been keeping all of my feelings for him bottled up, because I guess I didn't want to..."

"Make him feel uncomfortable? It makes perfect sense, Lydia. Don't worry about it. I mean, that's in the past, right?" 

Derek looked at Lydia, curled underneath an old blanket on the couch in the loft. In her fists, she clenched the Stilinski jersey. He furrowed his brows and walked over to her. 

"Hey, we'll find him, okay? You remember. I remember. That's good enough for now. Scott and Malia will come around, they always do. I promise." 

The awkward and the uncomfortable ceased to exist. Underneath all the rough and tough, Derek was a good guy. He really cared about these silly high schoolers. He was just like them not too long ago. Sure, he matured and grown up quite a bit, but he still understood. He understood what it was like to be in Lydia's position, wanting so desperately to be with someone but so afraid of loosing them before they get the chance to tell them how they feel. He knew it all too well. 

Derek sat down beside Lydia, in comfortable silence. They were not so different after all.


End file.
